


This is not what you are supposed to do at an assembly

by BottomBunnyBoy



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Public Hand Jobs, they are seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomBunnyBoy/pseuds/BottomBunnyBoy
Summary: Prompt- “we’re in a public place and i just spent the last half hour making you ridiculously aroused”





	1. Chapter 1

Craig bit the side of his hand hard, holding back a moan and tried to focus on the teacher droning on in front as their entire grade sat on the bleachers in the gym. Some big thing about how they were going to be adults in the end of the year and need to be responsible. He wondered if Tweek realized the irony of the lecture as he dragged his shaky hand along the inner seams of Craig’s jeans. 

A quick peek told him that for once in the blond’s life he was keeping a straight face, if not for the blush that was telling Craig that he knew just what he was doing. 

“Something w-wrong Craig?” 

Tweek must have felt the pale green eyes on him because he stopped his hand right before it touched Craig’s crotch. Only giving a short huff, Craig refused to humor his boyfriend with an answer, that and he didn‘t want his voice to show he was being affected but as soon as he gave the short response Tweek went back to rubbing and massaging his thigh, so close but still so far from the black haired male’s growing erection. 

The lecture faded into the background as Craig felt his attention drift, it was surprising Tweek would be this bold. Then again they were lucky and got the back rows like Tweek wanted, that thought made his breath hitch, did he plan it out? The idea of the paranoid blond planning out how to tease him in public made him shiver, it was hot. Craig moaned just low enough for his boyfriend to hear and roughly grabbed the other’s hand putting it on his dick.

Tweek let out a startled gasp at the move but took the hint and cupped the taller male’s dick feeling just how hard he managed to make Craig. The blond hadn’t thought he’d get this far and he felt some pride, he figured his nerves would get to be too much and make him back down. His own cock was swelling as he played around and drown out his usual thoughts with images of sucking Craig off in the gym. Getting bolder Tweek slipped his hand past Craig’s rough jeans and rubbed the leaking head, smearing pre-cum. He was so lost on toying with Craig and imagining the other’s thick cock thrusting into his mouth that he forgot where he was and he almost screamed when his hand was ripped out of the other’s pants, thinking he was in trouble by a teacher by how hard his wrist was grabbed. He glanced up in a panic to see the taller boy flushed with brows furrowed as he dragged Tweek down the bleachers while throwing a quick middle finger at the teacher. 

Tweek tried not to panic at the thought of all his classmates watching them leave, probably knowing what they were gonna do. The blond let out a whine. Oh God what if they did know what the two teens were doing? Being slammed against a wall crashed his train of thought. 

“Just what do you think you're doing?”

The taller boy’s voice was rougher than usual and didn’t give Tweek a chance to answer before dry lips pressed against his chapped ones. Quickly looking around Tweek took note that they were in the locker rooms and that no one was around before he kissed back.

Craig poured his frustrations into the kiss, tongue pushing in to explore Tweek’s mouth until he felt a hand grab and tug his short black hair. He pulled away and watched his boyfriend pant and stutter, trying to get in air so he could speak normally.

“Youaren’t upset areyou?” 

The blond spoke quickly, worried eyes trained on Craig, sure judging by the kiss the other must not have been too angry but Tweek needed that to be confirmed before he panicked. 

“I’m not angry, but you are gonna have to take responsibility.” 

Craig pulled the smaller boy’s hand to feel his still hard dick with a smirk and Tweek gave back a shy grin.

“I c-can do that.”


	2. Sike there is smut

Tweek took a deep breath and pulled his boyfriend’s hard dick out of his pants, a wave of nerves hitting him and causing his head to whip around the room again to check if it was still clear.

He calmed down again when he was reminded they were alone, and even more so when he felt Craig pat his head. Tweek smiled up at his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before moving to kneel on Craig’s backpack. The taller male was thoughtful and had set it down for Tweek so he wouldn’t have to touch the floor and the blond was grateful for that.

He wanted to make Craig feel good for all the things he’s done for him.

Blowing a stream of cool air over the tip, Tweek stifled a laugh at the way Craig’s dick twitched in response and before the other could complain Tweek’s mouth enveloped the head. Craig let out a deep groan and ran his hands through the blond hair to keep from gripping it hard when his boyfriend sucked his cheeks in.

It was a surprise that Tweek was doing so well, Tweek especially didn’t expect to hear how hard Craig was panting through gritted teeth. It empowered him to try harder and make his lover moan again. Tweek switched to rubbing the base and middle, using his tongue to lick up from Craig’s balls to the tip following the throbbing vein and collect pre-cum on his tongue. The taste wasn’t as bad as he assumed it would be, hell if he could handle cafeteria food and coffee then he could definitely handle the taste of cum.

His own dick was begging for attention, it felt like he was going to cum before he even touched himself and the shorter male squeezed his thighs together. Tweek wanted to make Craig cum first and so he upped his game.

Hand moving faster, Tweek used his other hand to cup the dark haired male’s balls and quit teasing the head so he could attempt to fit as much as Craig’s dick in his mouth as he could. It felt hot on his tongue and his mouth was quickly filling with precum as Craig continued to get louder. Finally Tweek decided to relinquish control and allow the other to fuck his face, Craig was the only person he’d ever trust to do that with. 

Like he assumed Craig didn’t go hard right away, testing the waters as he thrusted slowly until he built up a steady rhythm. Tweek groaned as Craig went a bit harder, having no control of the dick sliding in and out of his mouth wasn’t as scary as he thought and he shoved his hand down his tight jeans to stroke himself in time with Craig’s thrusts. 

Craig looked down and nearly came when he saw how messed up Tweek looked, tears in his eyes as a mix of saliva and cum ran down his chin and he had his own leaking cock out. The blond’s face was red with glazed over eyes that stayed trained on his boyfriend’s dick as if he was hypnotized by it.

“Fuck Tweek.” His voice surprised him by how rough and wrecked it sounded but he couldn’t keep a straight voice now even if he tried. “Do you want me to pull out or keep going?”

The response Craig got was a moan that vibrated along his dick and a small nod. Stepping up the pace, Craig watched as his dick thrust in and out of Tweek’s mouth, an impressive amount disappearing into the wet cavern each time. Within moments the tall male let out his loudest groan and watched Tweek pull away trying to swallow all the cum. He didn’t do so well, cum ran down his chin and dripped onto the floor as the blond tried to atleast get most of it, he had to settle on running his fingers over his chin and sucking them clean. That got another moan from Craig. 

“Did you get to cum?” 

Tweek shook his head and Craig pulled him to his feet so they could kiss, grabbing the blond’s dick as he shoved his tongue in his mouth. It only took a few strokes for Tweek to cum with a loud moan, he was much more vocal, shaking and letting out little whines and whimpers as he came down from his high. 

All at once it hit Tweek where they were, what they were doing and the fact their clothes were now a mess.

“OhGod what didwedo?!” 

Craig couldn’t help grinning at the blond’s panic and gently kissed Tweek’s head. 

“Don’t worry babe I got this, go home and change and I’ll take care of everything. I’ll meet you back home in a bit, I promise.” 

Perks to dating the school spaz, he could always pull the panic attack card and get out of almost any disappearing act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is https://pastel-lilly-garden.tumblr.com/ if anyone wants to talk or suggest prompts! I am glad so many people liked the first chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> And I end with a cockblock (jk I will probably add more soon once I figure out exactly what they'll do)


End file.
